Deeper
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: smut


**_hi so i uploaded this again because i hated what i first wrote...it sucked well this does to but alittle less. no plot so just enjoy the porn_**

**_i own nothing _**

* * *

" J-justin shit please.. just do it already." Max was fucking desperate at this point. Each lick to his ass seem to vibrate through his body, making his eyes roll back and his toes curl. His back arched in the air as he shoved his ass more in older mans face.

"na-uh taste too fucking good" Justin flattened his tongue, trailing a wet line from the base of his balls to the crack of the ass, sealing his lips around Max's hole, sucking and lapping at the swollen rim enjoying each deep moan little brother had to offer.

Gripping little brothers slim hips Justin stiffened his tongue. Pushing passed the rough outer ring and slipping into Max's tight heat.

"holy fu..oh god fuck me baby please just...shit" Max hung his head between his shoulders, silence sobs leaving him as Justin tongue and finger started to stretch him. He pushed his hips back, each stab of that talented muscle making his balls heavy.

Taking hold of his dick, he started to stroke, groaning when big brother smacked his ass in warning. Releasing himself he bit on his lower lip. Trying hard to focus on anything but need growing in the pit of his stomach.

Pulling back Justin looked at his handy work, let out a shaky breath as he glanced down at his brother. He hole was stretched wide, quivering and glistening from all the saliva. Entire body flushed, narrow hips marked with hand shaped bruises. He couldn't help himself.

Taking hold of his base Justin circled the head of his dick around the twitching hole. Smearing come and lube around the opening.

"Fucking tease"Max groaned, arms shaking from supporting weight for too long.

" can't help it". Justin smirked. slapped his cock against the pink pucker, enjoying each any every whimper the younger boy released.

Max was trembling, he couldn't take this, they hand be at this for hours and it was fun at first all the kissing and touching of each other, but after awhile it was turning in to torture. His limbs ached,his voice was hoarse, and his dick was so swollen and neglected.

One hard slap had Justin's cock slightly breaching his hole had Max almost lost it. Begging and pleading for his big brother to fuck him hard and fast. He needed to be filled. Needed to have Justin deep in the depths of his body.

" thats what you want huh?.. you want your big brother to fuck you?"

"y-yes please" he said in a weak whimper. Tears running down his face as the head of big brothers cock slipped passed his tight muscles before being pulled out.

Justin took hold of the younger hip pushed in, Maxs ass swallowing around his tip. "justin" Max moaned spreading his knees on the bed giving Justin room to plunge deeper. He needs him to go deeper. He wants to feel split in two, wants every inch of his body to belong to big brother, wants to be Justin's and only Justin's.

Justin pulled him up so Maxs back was against his chest, new position making Maxs breath hitch.

" right their..don't you fucking stop" Max took hold of his cock, groaning when Justin batted his hand away.

" from me and only me" Justin said through gritted teeth as he took the younger mans hand and placed them at his side, taking hold of Maxs hips to control the thrusting. Max grunted, letting his head fall to Justin's shoulder as he reached behind them to grip Justin's ass, forcing him deeper.

Justin attached his lips to his neck, biting and sucking on every inch skin that was in reach.

"your so fucking beautiful" he mumbled, angling his hips to abuse little brothers prostate.

Max sucked in a breath and moaned. He was so close, so fucking close and Justin knew it. Letting him fall back on the mattress, Justin pumped his hips. Working hard to bring his brother to orgasm.

" fuck" Max whimpered. Everything was too much. It seemed like every single sensation he felt was amplified. He felt like he was on fire. That familiar heat spreading through his stomach as he dug his fingers into the sheets, rutting agents Justin. It was sloppy and had no rhythm but it was enough to get him off. He came in thick spurts with his dick dragging along the bed spread. mouth hung open as his orgasm washed over him, a mantra of Justins name spilling out as he felt Justin start to speed up the suddenly stop.

Pulling out Justin replacing his dick with his fingers. prodding little brothers prostate while His other hand stroked his hard on. Thumb rubbing along his cockhead as he came hot and thick on Maxs back. jerking himself through his released, the sight of his hand between his brothers cheeks and his seed dripping over his back sending another wave of arousal through his body.

He collapse beside his sibling. Hand carding through Maxs curly brown hair as he caught his breath. "Jesus" Justin panted, turning to looking at his little brother passed out with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
